Rabbit Hunt
by Matantei
Summary: In the vain town of Lotto Valentino three young alchemists live their more or less peaceful daily life - the lovestruck Monica, the stoic Huey and Elmer, Mr. Happy End. But what do you do when a dark past is catching up to you? Soon it is up to the three youngsters to restore peace to Lotto Valentino. Watch out for violence.
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to torture myself doing a Baccano fanfiction this time. Originally this was not intended, but seeing no Monica tags here on FF made me sad and I could not restrain myself. This will not be tagged under Monica however as you can only tag two characters (sadly having to realise Huey and Elmer are more known than she is), but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a part to play. This is an Elmer / Huey / Monica fanfiction.

Additional info:

The time is around 1707, after Maiza has witnessed immortality for the first time (I plan on this having a minor role later on so might as well point it out) and so characters appearing will be limited to that time.

There might be some spoilers for the 1705 novel (don't think there will be any for the 1710 though as that literally hasn't happened yet).

I don't know if it's me doing something wrong, but FF won't let me use *** for starting a new bit so you will have to deal with lines...

And last but not least I have tried doing this in Narita's style, not to rip off but because I think the way he writes is half of what makes Baccano what it is. Don't hate me for that please.

Enjoy the 'Colour Pages' and Interlude! And please CnC

* * *

**About Elmer C. Albatross – Anonymous and "Friends"**

All fairy tales need a good old fashioned villain is what they say. And truly he would fit that description had this been a fairy tale. I guess it is in fact ludicrous enough to be addressed as such, but alas, it is not. It is merely a recollection, a memory of a man who wanted nothing but for the whole world to smile. He truly was one of the evillest men I have ever known…

What? That doesn't make sense you say? Haha. I guess not. I don't have anything to justify my words, no reason to say such harsh claims about that man.

But you know… That altogether genuine smile of his. The way that he can seem completely oblivious to the situation he finds himself in. Many have called him a gullible fool, and I guess in a sense he is.

He does indeed truly want every single being on the planet to be happy.

No matter the cost.

And that is what makes him scary. That is why he is such a twisted person. Don't underestimate him, because he knows everything about you. In order to avoid a possible tragedy, he believes knowledge is needed.

- To make you happy, he will find out your secrets, the secrets of your family, the secrets of your friends, the secrets of the bloody city you live in.

So you still think this man – this Elmer C. Albatross – is a gullible fool?

(...)

"Elmer you say? He's a funny person. He always says something that doesn't fit with the situation at all, but doesn't even seem to realise it. I guess to most he seems like a really great guy – Hu-Huey, don't scoff, I said 'to most'! – but… he's also sort of eerie. Not just sort of; he's a scary person. The worst part is that I don't think he realises that either…"

"…"

"… Y-you say something too Huey…"

"… He's a… friend. I guess."

* * *

**About Huey Laforet and Monica Campanella – Words of Elmer**

Ah, if it's those two, there's only one thing to say really: they are perfect for each other! Oh, you don't want their love life?

Ahahaha, sorry! It's just that I really think they could make each other happy. You know, smile. Isn't that more important than their personalities, their right and wrongdoings and their accomplishments even if you count all of the opposing ones at the same time? It doesn't matter if they are good or evil, or maybe even neutral, as long as being in each other's company can make them smile – after all neither of them truly smiles.

Oh, don't misunderstand me. Monica can definitely give a heart-warming smile whenever she is with Huey, and that is why I believe one day she too can make him smile. What are you frowning at me for? Come on, smile! Be happy! Only if I get back on track? Okay, but don't forget that promise!

Ahem – you know, Huey is really way too stoic for his own good. He should really brighten up a bit. It's hard to genuinely smile when you hate everything you put your eyes on. He's hiding behind that fake smile of his, engaging as little as possible with the world around him and lets too little pleasure into his life. Or rather by secluding himself, he drifts further and further away from happiness.

Monica on the other hand has already found her happiness and even if she knows her feelings are not returned, her emotions does not falter. I really admire that in her. And she's strong! Strong enough even to keep that Huey in check I'm sure!

Also they are tied together by a certain secret – in a way all three of us are.

Nonono, I can't tell you about that. It's a secret after all.

Wait! Where are you going?! You promised me that smile!

I'll tell you if you come back and give me a smile, okay?!

* * *

**A Basement in Lotto Valentino**

The dark shadows were everywhere to be seen. The whole inside of the already packed basement room was brimming with people. One would have expected conversation, or at least small individual chatter from a gathering this sound, but not a single sound was uttered. All eyes were focused on the figure in the middle of the crowd.

"We live by the holy book."

The monotone voice was the only audible sound. It sounded almost like a chanting.

"Death is to be feared. Life is to be feared. We shall cherish and worship a God who does not exist.

A God who does not exist – and yet, we shall make Him exist through us."

Silent murmur amassed as the crowd split to make room for a lone child, staggering towards the figure in the middle, her eyes empty as if all life had already been drained from her. As if she was merely a living shell.

She showed no hesitation, no fear… Just the emptiness.

"And yet another eve our God shall give us bliss."

Silent screams started coming from the young girl, slowly but steadily rising in volume.

"The bliss through pain. The knowledge of existence. We are alive!"

The crowd was silent for a mere moment, bathed in the sounds of the agony the girl underwent. But not before long the silence was broken by a cheer, clapping, and alongside the screams of the child, it became a twisted symphony portraying the philosophy this religious group lived by.

The God does not exist. Hence we will make Him. There is no true bliss but pain. There is no better way of feeling alive.

"Thank you."

The figure seemingly leading the group went up to the child and kneeled.

"Thank you, our sacrifice."

His lips curled into a smile half tainted by genuine gratefulness, but more dominated by madness.

"For taking on our pain.

- Truly… Thank you."

* * *

In a small town untouched by the world around,

A peaceful village of people minding their daily lives just the same as usual

Completely unbeknownst to them had things already long ago started stirring

Strange incidents, threatening to ruin those safe days

But in reality this city was not normal in the first place.

It was just a matter of time

Before Lotto Valentino would be thrown into the chaotic incidents

And even if the story might over time be forgotten by the city itself

To three young alchemists it will forever be close to their hearts

Carved into their very souls


	2. Chapter 2

And hereby comes the prologue. After this the story will really start and I am aiming for light novel lenght *crossing fingers*. Anyway regarding Elmer's being thrown out of Esperanza's house, I am not completely sure whether it has already happened in 1707, but I couldn't find it just skimming through Crack Flag, so if that fact is wrong, I do apologise.

So yeah... Here goes. Enjoy and please CnC.

* * *

**Prologue – Despite the stirring of events the youngsters continue their lives**

A bit outside Naples lies the beautiful town of Lotto Valentino. Although at the time it could be referred to as a city albeit small in size. From a distance it could definitely seem like a beautiful and cosy town, but one would not have to live in it, observe it from the inside for long to realise that the façade the city tried to uphold was only such

– a veil concealing a deep and dangerous tale, any time due to becoming reality. Anything could happen in this city, but yet everyone kept living as if completely oblivious to this.

But Lotto Valentino was indeed a city to be admired. At first one would think that this city would have to be dominated by science and knowledge rather than religion, as in comparison to the rundown church in the outskirts of the town, the impressive libraries rose on what felt like every street corner. Not only were the buildings amazing in their numbers, but also from every single one of them, if you came at the right time, you would see humans of every age, boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen alike streaming in and out of the constructions.

Every library served the purpose of a school. But not just any sort of school. Each and every one of the people studying at these schools were learning alchemy.

This city, the calm streets of Lotto Valentino with all it's merchants and workmen, in fact was a city full of alchemists. To the people of the church it was an unscientific art, an ungodly sham only existing to throw good and honest people off the right track.

And to the people of the Third Library it was their way of life and everything they hoped for and believed in. It gave them a place to belong.

"So it really was impossible making it explode that way… A shame isn't it Huey?"

"Eh, you were actually serious in using it? D-don't do that, stuff like that is bad!"

"More important Miss Branvillier, aren't you hot in this warmth? You should take off some of all that clothes!"

"…"

From one of those special rooms within the Third Library used as a classroom came the usual chatter and requests.

"Stop it everyone, if you continue I might think you have ulterior motives you know~."

The wink, the posture, everything Renee Branvillier did was done unintentionally and without knowing what disaster it brought upon the young men she was teaching. Even the thing some could pick up as a taunt in her tone. She simply did not seem to be aware of it.

"Ah!" Sudden realisation struck her. "I've gone off track again, and now the lesson is over!"

The cheeks underneath the glasses were pouting as much as they were capable of. No one wanted to point out the fact that –

"– the lesson ended twenty minutes ago, Miss Branvillier."

Well no one but Elmer at least. As the klutz of a teacher the young boys and girls had exploded in what sounded like a mix of complaints and apologies while stumbling out the door, miraculously managing to trip over thin air three times in the progress, the room slowly thinned out and got more silent. In the end only three people remained.

One was the young man who had been completely oblivious to his classmates' desperate attempts at hiding the actual time from the teacher. He was not someone outstanding in the mere manner of appearance but however… he had the greatest smile one could possibly imagine plastered onto his face.

One was another young man. His face was stoic and his eyes were jumping over the lines in the book he was reading at an incredible pace. His dark hair and golden eyes made him look mysterious in a certain way. It was in strong contrast to the plainness of the other guy.

The last was a girl, close enough to be called a woman. She was casually chatting to the one reading and her cheeks were a bright hue of pink. It was clear that she favoured the dark haired guy as more than just a good friend.

All three seemed to be around 17 or 18 years of age.

"We can also start using my place from now on," said the smiling youngster. "The earl threw me out because I'm not a woman."

Even though the words would be blaming the earl in question coming from any other person, from this particular man, they were simply stating the facts.

The girl sighed at this statement. "Sorry Elmer, my brother is never changing."

The stoic guy closed his book and rose. "Let's just go to the usual place for now. It will be too troublesome having to move stuff."

"Haha, you like having us around that much Huey?"

"…"

The man referred to as Huey shot a glare at his friend as if saying 'that wasn't even funny', before walking towards the exit. Elmer, the other of the two young men, followed him while laughing heartily.

"W-wait Huey, you know he's joking," said the woman before running off after them.

"I know Monica. I'd rather just not waste my breath responding to such stupid remarks."

The three of them, Monica, Huey and Elmer, were friends. No matter how many spiteful remarks passed between them – most being courtesy of Huey – there was no denying the tight bond they had.

But what bound these three individuals together was not just an unusual friendship between three very different people.

Two years ago Elmer C. Albatross had joined the alchemy lessons in the Third Library. And not long after that everything changed. It was most likely due to him that things were the way they were today.

Because Elmer had exposed a huge secret. Not just with one, but with both of them. A secret they had managed to keep for so long, exposed in merely a couple of days by a random boy who just like that invaded their everyday.

The tree of them were not only bound together by their friendship, but also by an incredible secret.

As they walked through the streets of Lotto Valentino they chatted lively – or rather Monica and Elmer were talking while Huey just responded whenever they engaged him.

But the moment they entered the basement the silence fell. Only Elmer's occasional snarky remark could be heard.

"Before any of you ask… No I don't know anything about the children disappearing. This time I don't have anything to do with it."

The statement came from the young woman, whose face now meant business.

"Don't worry Monimoni, we weren't suspecting you. Right Huey?" Huey merely nodded.

"… But if this continues it might be troublesome," he finally spoke. "Unnecessary involvement will appear and we would have to lay low."

"Or even worse: they might link the case together with us." Monica was chewing on her thumb nail, lost in thoughts. "Of course not us directly, but if the counterfeiting can easily be associated with taking hostages as insurance. People already suspects the Mask Maker's involvement."

"I guess it doesn't make it better that the Mask Maker is already known for killing children huh?" said Elmer with a laugh although the situation clearly not called for one. But the other two already knew that there was no helping this man's nature. He was sitting on a crate playing with a white, ornamented mask.

"We already have quite the rumour indeed," agreed Huey, accompanied by Monica's silent nodding.

These three young people barely stepping the stones of adulthood were associated with the serial killer who had been roaming Lotto Valentino two years prior. Not only that, but they were also behind the counterfeit money running the streets of the city.

Or more exactly were they not just associated. The three youngsters – Huey Laforet, Elmer C. Albatross and Monica Campanella – made up the organisation known as the Mask Makers.

Monica had been the mastermind behind the original figure. Through the name she had exposed a large drug incident using innocent children as their mediums. Through a series of suicides Monica had finally managed to make the truth come to light.

Huey was secretly running a counterfeit business, deeply infecting the whole of the city from the shadows. At first he and the Mask Maker had absolutely no known ties – they themselves did not even know that they were in fact classmates at the same school for alchemists.

But then Elmer had shown up. Before long, he had realised the cause of events and masterly exposed the two of them for what they were, but he did not intend to use this knowledge to turn them in. Not at all. Through Elmer's involvement the two factions had in fact been brought together and were now working as one, and the friendship between these three individuals had begun.

It was an incredible story, but true none the less.

Elmer let out a loud sigh, a thing that was unusually rare for him.

"You know what?" he began unsteadily. "I think I might have an idea who is behind this."

The other two stared at him with disbelief.

"I know a certain… group… who I wouldn't put something like this past."


End file.
